1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser joining of dissimilar materials in order to form an integral structure. Structures of this type, generally, allow circuit breaker components, which are constructed of different materials, to be joined together in order to form an integral circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current process for joining dissimilar material components is projection welding, a form of resistance welding. In this case, the terminal and hook components have their mating parts dimpled to help direct the current to a specific location during the projection welding process. Dimples provide a region of high current densities to form and pressure contacts where the welds are actually made. With properly dressed electrodes, sufficient pressure, and adequately cleaned joints, a reliable weld can be made. But, since these conditions are not always maintained in a manufacturing environment, product yield can be inconsistent and very low at times. This is particularly the case if the shape of the electrodes are not maintained. Therefore, it would be advantageous if the amount of weld yield could be increased.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in art for a joining system which is capable of welding dissimilar materials, and which at the same time can produce a high amount of yield. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.